Besiege
by target-in-the-finder
Summary: Ever since that incident Takaba never truly felt alone again. No matter where he went he could not escape that gaze and he always wished to know what the intentions where of the person that possessed that gaze. Now that he is older he truly regrets ever having such a thought...
1. Chapter 1

_This introduction is incredibly short I know, but the chapters will be much longer and I intend to have chapter one up very soon! This story will deal with certain dark themes, but for those who may not want to read them I will put a warning at the start of chapters that contain such content, although the fic will gradually get darker, so maybe this story may not be suited for you. _

* * *

The harsh morning light filtered through his eyelids before he even opened them. With reluctance he pried them open even though he knew it would be foolish to do so before he had adjusted to the light.

"Ah shit, that's bright..." wincing slightly he lifted himself up onto his slightly shaky elbows and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand to try to eliminate the lingering tiredness which still held him within it's grasp. While stifling a yawn he glanced over at the clock that was placed on his bed side table and the glowing red numbers informed him that it was half eight in the morning. He froze for a moment before diving out of bed and stripping himself of his sleepwear, almost falling head first into the floor in the process of trying to remove his trousers while rushing around; A mistake he hoped not to repeat the following morning, but he most likely would. "I'm going to be late, damn it. Where did I put my shirt?" he scoured the floor for the rest of his uniform and managed to find it and get dressed in record timing. He left the room while trying to make his tie look presentable.

"Aki, honey breakfast is on the table. You might want to hurry so that you aren't late again" his mother was coming up the stairs just as he was about to go down. She was already dressed for work and she looked very presentable in her suit, unlike Akihito. He scowled at her slightly before he spoke although there was no ill intent behind the expression.

"Mom, couldn't you have at least woken me up? You know I can never hear the alarm" his mother smiled at him slightly before tucking a lock of her long black hair behind her ear.

"Sorry Aki, but you're sixteen now, so you should be able to wake yourself up by now" She noticed his tie and tutted. "You can't go out looking like that" She undid the loose knot and then started to re tie it.

"Well I most probably could look better if you would just wake me up" in reply his mother pulled his tie up to meet his collar more harshly than necessary, which caused Akihito to wince. "Urgh mom, fine I'll stop asking. No need to try to strangle me" he pushed her hands away and she grinned at him in a way that mirrored his own grin at times.

"Good. Now go eat, you're already cutting it really close" she shoved him lightly on the shoulder in the direction of the staircase. "Oh and Aki, I'll be home late today so you'll have to cook for yourself tonight" she smiled apologetically.

"Again? You're always working over time now. Just try not to push yourself too hard okay?"

"Okay I'll try not to. Now go, I need to finish getting ready too" and with that she entered her own room and left Akihito in the hallway. He sighed to himself before running down the stairs and into the kitchen. He wouldn't ever admit it to his mother, but he couldn't help but worry about her when she was at work. He knew the dangers that were involved with working as a criminal detective and although he knew his mother was a very capable women, her authoritive position was enough evidence of that, he still couldn't stop the niggling fear at the back of his that something bad would happen to her.

"I should just about make it in time" a quick glance at the clock told him that him that he had five minutes until he was supposed to be in class. He could just about make it if he ran, so that is what he intended to do. It really was beneficial to live within walking distance of his school. He pushed his feet into his shoes as he made his way out of the front door and shouted a quick goodbye to his mother as he grabbed his keys off the rack that was situated to the left of the front door.

* * *

"Late again I see Takaba Akihito" his teacher wore his usual stern expression as he pushed the his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed as he began the usual morning routine with one of his more troublesome students.

"Maybe you're just early?" Akihito grinned at him sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck hoping that somehow he could worm his way out of another detention. He heard some of the other students in the classroom snicker at his response.

"Is that so Takaba?" the teachers expression turned sinister and Akihito really wished he had rethought his previous answer.

"Ermm...yes?" he really didn't know what the correct answer to give was, but he realised that this was the wrong one as he was being hauled outside the classroom by his teacher yet again.

"Well if you think you are so early, why don't you remain hear until I deem that it is the correct time to rejoin my class?"

"Yes sir..." the reply was drawled out as he sighed boredly as the teacher went back into the classroom. Well at least somehow he had avoided another detention. The door sliding open again distracted him from his thoughts.

"Oh and Takaba" his teacher called to him again.

"Yeah?"

"Meet me for detention after school finishes" the door was shut once more as Akihito hit his head in frustration against the wall he was leaning on.

"Fuck, he got me again..."

* * *

_I think after this introduction I may switch the format to first person. Would everyone prefer that or is third person preferable? Also I apologise for any mistakes, I don't have a proof reader and I am awful at spotting mistakes in my own work._


	2. Chapter 2

_I managed to get this up sooner than I thought I would. I wasn't happy with submitting such a small introduction :)_

* * *

I dragged one sneaker in front of the other as I exited the school building. The place was practically deserted save for the odd student or teacher that lingered around; not that I wasn't extremely accustomed to such a sight due to having detention pretty much every other day. I flipped my blonde bangs out of my face as I idly made my way home, there really was no need to rush considering that mom wouldn't be home for at least a few hours.

I finally arrived at my home and kicked off my shoes as I shut the front door behind me, locking it as a went. Mom would pitch a fit if she knew I left it unlocked again; it was a pretty bad habit of mine. I made my way to the living room and threw myself onto the sofa. As I sunk lower into the cushion I contemplated what to do to kill time. I reached into my trouser pockets and fumbled around until my hand made contact with my phone. I pulled it out and began to scroll through the contact list.

"Hmm, takato will be busy with his new girlfriend considering that it is a Friday. Maybe kou will be free" I selected kou's contact details and lifted the phone to my ear while I listened to the dial tone as I waited for him to pick up. After six rings the call connected.

"Hey aki. What's up?" Kou sounded cheerful like always, but it was rather difficult to make out his voice due to a large amount of noise in the background.

"Not much really, just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out" I could hear a large number of voices in the background, but I couldn't distinguish anything that they were saying. "Dude, where are you?it's seriously noisy" I leaned back into the sofa and let my arm dangle over the arm rest and I watched it sway back and forth as I listened to his reply.

"Sorry aki, I would have hung out with you, but I'm going to visit my grandmother for the weekend. I'm at the station now. Why not try takato?"

"Naa I'll leave it. He'll definitely be busy. He's spent all week going about his 'romantic' weekend plans"

"Oh of course, how could I forget?" He laughed slightly as I heard an announcement for a train arrival in the background. "Sorry man, I've got to go my train is about to pull in. Speak to you later"

"No problem. Have a good time" the line went dead and I threw my phone down on the sofa without bothering to lock it before standing up. As I came downstairs after changing out of my uniform and into some black skinny jeans and a plain white long sleeved top the rumbling of my stomach reminded me that I had to fend for myself tonight.

"I'm really not in the mood to cook tonight" I searched through the cupboards and decided that everything looked like it would take far too much effort to make. Usually cooking wouldn't bother me;in fact I rather enjoyed it, but I was feeling decidedly sorry for myself due to yet another detention and not having anyone to kill time with.

"Looks like I'm eating out then" after taking a quick glance in the living room mirror to ensure my hair wasn't a total mess, I repocketed my phone and made sure to grab my wallet out of my school bag.

"I think I'll try out the new tea shop around the corner. Mom was raving about the cake she had from there the other day" I mumbled to myself as a tied my laces. Not one of my saner traits I admit, but oh well being an only child does that to you. I begin the short work to the shop waving to any familiar faces that I saw on the way.

* * *

I chose a small table with only two seats that was tucked away in the corner of the cafe to sit at. As soon as I sat down the waiter brought me a menu and scurried off to take someone's order. The place seemed incredibly busy and there were only a few seats actually empty. The clientele seemed to be largely female and as I looked around I understood why. The place looked like it had been designed to solely cater for women with its floral decor and all male staff. I suddenly felt out of place and cursed my mother for not telling me what type of cafe this was.

"I'm here now, so I might as well just eat" I grumbled to myself as I tapped my fingers against the crisp snowy white table cloth that covered the table, as soon as I started picking at the pink embroidered roses the waiter returned.

"Sorry for the delay sir. We are extremely busy today" he smile at me professionally before asking me what I would like to order. I didn't even bother looking at the menu because just already knew what I wanted after my mother had told me about it.

"It's okay. I'll have the chocolate brownie cheesecake please and the homemade fudge cookies" my mouth watered at the thought of the treats. Of course I'd tell mom that I'd had something proper to eat, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her...

"Anything else sir?"

"No that's it thanks" I handed him the menu and he nodded his thanks before walking away to pass my order on to the man behind the counter, before continuing onwards to take other orders.

I pulled out my phone again and was just about to open up a game to kill some time when a voice caught my attention.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here? All the other seats are taken" I glanced in the direction that voice came from and to my surprise their was another male patron in the cafe. He was about my height and seemed to look a year two older than me. I looked around the cafe to confirm that he was telling the truth before nodding at him and gesturing at the empty seat in front of me.

"Sure, take it" he nodded back and his face remained rather impressive looking. He seemed more pretty than handsome, but his expression was rather stern.

"Thank you" he sat down and I looked around the room at anywhere but him. It felt rather awkward dining with a stranger, but he didn't seem that bothered as he rested his chin on his elbow that was leaning against the table and stared directly at me. I tried to ignore it, but of course it's impossible to when you know someone is staring at you so intently. So I decided to see what he wanted.

"What? You're staring pretty hard dude" I looked back at him and realised that we actually had quite similar facial features. Weird.

"Just thinking that I hadn't seen you here before. That's all" he leaned back as he thanked a waiter who placed a cup of steaming tea of some form in front of him. He waited until the waiter left before continuing. "We don't usually get many male clientele here" he took a slow sip of his tea before placing it back down onto it's saucer.

"We?"

"My parents own this place. I don't work here, but I like the atmosphere here, so I come here often for tea" he gestured towards his cup. "They are usually pretty busy, so I get to see them more if I come here"

"I wish I could do that with my mom. I'd have to get arrested to visit her at work, which I don't think she'd appreciate" yeah she seriously would kill me, I dread to think of what she'd do to me.

"I'm sure she wouldn't" he replied coolly before continuing to drink. At the same time the waiter arrived with my goods and I started to devour them as soon as they touched the table. I have him my thanks through a mouth full of cheesecake. He had a slight grimace of distaste on his face, but he recovered his professional smile before leaving the table. I wooded down the cheesecake in record time and even my dining companion looked slightly shocked at my speed. I Began to eye up my plate of cookies.

"Do you want one?" I begrudgingly offered him a cookie, mainly out of politeness. I was really hoping he would say no and I was glad when he did.

"I'm quite alright thank you" he scoffed slightly before continuing and I shrugged before digging in, "I wouldn't want to tear you away from them" he actually looked slightly amused.

"Your loss then" I grinned at him and finished off everything before leaning back into my chair with a satisfied sigh. "I think I'm coming back here again, this is probably the best cheesecake I've ever had"

"I'm sure my parents will be pleased to hear that" he drained the remains of his tea, but didn't make any motion to stand. He seemed almost reluctant to.

"Well I'll see you around then. I'm going to pay my bill and go, mom might be back soon and she doesn't like me being out too late" I scraped my chair back and rose to stand. As I was about to walk away his voice stopped me.

"Wait a moment. You never told me your name" he must have seen my confused expression as I wondered why he would want to know it because he quickly explained his reasons. "I would like to pass on your compliment to my parents, so it's only right to give your name, also if like you say you are visiting again, then I can greet you properly" he surprisingly seemed a little unsure of himself. Was he embarrassed?

"Dude, really? If you want to be friends just admit it" I resisted laughing at his slightly shocked expression. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Who is saying I want to be your friend..." he trailed off and I decided to just leave it at that. He seemed to stubborn to admit his true intentions. I held my hands up in defeat.

"Fine, fine then. The names Takaba Akihito and you are?" His icy expression was back once again as he replied.

"Sudou Shuu"

"It was nice meeting you then Sudou" and with that I smiled at him one last time and waved slightly as I exited the cafe.

* * *

_I know it seems pretty out of the blue with sudou asking to be friends, but his reasons will be explained. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
